


Warp Training

by Ranesha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A little bit angst but not much, Frustration, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Noctis's backinjury, Training, armiger, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranesha/pseuds/Ranesha
Summary: Noctis's warp training would finally start and he was ready despite the warnings from his father and Ignis and Gladio about it straining his back too much. But it was his dream and he was determined to learn warping no matter what.





	Warp Training

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, the second fanfic I ever wrote and it's such an improvement from the first one. I've learned so much from writing that one, also thanks for the kudo's and the two people that left comments as well <3 you guys made me feel confident enough to write another one. I've had allot fun writing this one and I feel like it turned out very well.
> 
> This is based on some information I've read a while ago, about Noctis having trouble learning to warp and he had to bend his back in a special way to finally learn to warp. It seemed fun to put it into a fanfic.
> 
> Many thanks to my friend again for beta'ing my fanfic <3 she's great!
> 
> Nyx might seem a bit OOC in this, but he's not. More notes and pointers will be at the end, there I'll explain some decisions I've made in case you're confused. For now please enjoy reading.

Today was the day Noctis had looked forward to ever since he had seen his father do it. Today was the day he would learn to warp.

A few weeks prior he finally had perfected his armiger training. It had taken quite some time, but his dad had been patient with him and in the end, he had perfected accessing his armiger. That meant it was time for the next phase of his training: warping. His dad had wanted to teach him this himself as well, but unfortunately the King was in no position to warp any longer. Noctis knew this, he was disappointed, but he would never risk his father's body to get into worse condition on his behave. Instead he'd been told that there'd be another teacher, someone else who mastered warping well enough to teach the young Prince.

Noctis walked into the training room at 5PM, the time his training appointment had been scheduled. His eyes darted around and landed on a man sitting on the bench reading what seemed like a letter. The man looked like he'd be in his end twenties and from what Noctis could see he seemed quite... wild. His hairstyle, his posture, his clothes and at these thoughts he couldn't help but chuckle.

The Prince's chuckle seemed to alert the man and in surprise he stood up and put his hand on his chest while bowing, "Your Highness, apologies I didn't notice you've had arrived."

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Noctis replied. His eyes continued to observe the man before him and he had been right at first, this man didn't look like your everyday person. "Are you my teacher?"

"Yes Your Highness. My name is Nyx Ulric, I've been appointed your warping teacher as of today. I'm assigned to the Kingsglaive and I excel at warping. I've never taught anyone before, but I hope I am able to assist you."

This surprised Noctis. He had been forbidden of interacting with Kingsglaive by as well his father and Ignis and Gladio. They had stated many times before that the Kingsglaive could not all be trusted due to their roots so it could be dangerous for the Crown Prince to be alone with them and they could not risk that. To have assigned a Kingsglaive as teacher, this meant that the man in front of him must be one they do trust and Noctis was happy to know not every single Kingsglaive was looked badly upon. "It's nice to meet you Nyx, let's work hard together."

"Likewise Your Highness." At this Nyx picked up the letter he held previously and stared at it again, "They have given me instructions on your personal health and concerns they wanted to make me aware of. Your back... I'm a bit worried personally..." he said as he frowned at the Prince.

Noctis was confused by his words, "What about my back?"

"Warping takes allot strain on the body, especially when your body isn't used to it the strain could be overwhelming even for people with no previous injuries. I'm just afraid the strain might prove too much. Am I overthinking things Your Highness?"

Noctis stared at Nyx in front of him, he was still studying the contents of the letter. He did know where his new teacher was coming from however. His back hurt often enough even when he hadn't done anything at all. His dad had warned him beforehand as well that warping is a difficult process to learn, one that will strain the body in a way that might be unbearable, especially for his back, but Noctis had insisted on learning regardless and he still wouldn't back down. "I understand, but I want to learn how to warp..." 

"Alright then... start with getting a weapon out of your armiger, you can't warp without a weapon, after that I shall explain what to do," Nyx said as he put the letter back down on the bench and started observing Noctis's next movement.

Noctis in response closed his eyes and held his hand up. He concentrated on his connection to the crystal, on his magic and the moment he felt it he concentrated on the dagger he had disposed in his armiger weeks earlier while training. He imagined the shape in his hand, how it felt to hold the dagger and directly afterwards it appeared in his hand surrounded by blue crystals until it materialized.

Nyx let out an impressed whistle after seeing the dagger materialize, "Well done Your Highness. You know you can only warp in the direction your throw your weapon, so, how did you access the armiger?"

"I focus on the crystal and my magic while imagining the shape and feeling of the weapon I want to withdraw from it," Noctis responded.

"Warping is very similar to this. Basically as you throw your weapon you need to imagine your body following it, you don't have many time to think about it however. Warping is a fast process, but warping the wrong way can also damage the body badly. It's important that we first do imagination training before we initiate the actual warping process," Nyx explained. He felt like he was doing quite a fine job explaining how to warp as for him warping came naturally. He had never truly thought about the process of warping before and to explain it was just hard, but he did it and he also noticed the boy in front of him understood what he tried to say.

Noctis understood but couldn't help but to pout at the idea of not being able to warp just yet. He had looked forward to this day for such a long time and now he still couldn't, "I'm pretty sure I can do this already given I can access to my armiger."

"It's not good to feel overconfident Your Highness. We can't risk damaging your body, especially your back."

Noctis knew he was right and let out an annoyed sigh in response. He closed his eyes and again focused on the crystal and his magic. The moment he found the connection he imagined his body disappearing and reappearing as it tries to follow the weapon in front of him. There was no weapon in front of him now though and that irritated him. He let out an annoyed noise and opened his eyes again. "I can't do it if I don't actually have a weapon to follow," he said in an annoyed voice.

"That's troublesome..." Nyx replied deep in though, "You think you're ready for it already Your Highness?"

"I don't think I can learn much if I don't try it," Noctis responded. He didn't know if he was ready but he did knew they would get nowhere like this.

"I'm concerned though... us Kingsglaive don't start warping until at least five training sessions. I can't quite recommend someone trying to warp after a mere ten minutes of learning the process as well."

"That's where you're wrong Ulric. I'm the Prince, I've been connected to the crystal all my life and there's the fact that I've learned how to access my armiger already as well. The process is very similar, so I should be able to learn this much easier then others," and Noctis meant what he said, even if it was only to convince his teacher for a chance to try it.

In response Nyx groaned in annoyance before looking Noctis in the eye again, "I understand, but please be careful and remember that your first warp will most likely drain the energy out of you. Afterwards our training session shall end for today, one warp is enough for a first time."

Noctis nodded in response before closing his eyes again. He repeated the process again and after he found his magic he threw his dagger forward and imagined his body following it. He didn't have much time to think and respond but as he concentrated he felt his body disappear in blue crystals, only to be stopped by a sharp pain in his back and he reappeared in the middle of the air while falling down shortly afterwards, face first crashing into the floor.

His back hurt so much. It was as if multiple knives had stabbed him all at once and they pinned him in place; he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. His breath picked up in panic and he was sure he could hear his name being called in the room but it all sounded so distant. Before he realised what exactly was going on his vision started to darken around the edges and in a matter of seconds he lost consciousness.

===========================================

When Noctis awoke again the first thing he noticed was the pain is his back was still there, it felt a bit more bearable however and he let out a relieved sigh. 

"Your Highness, thank Eos you're awake," Ignis's voice sounded above him.

That's when Noctis noticed he was still in the training room, laying flat on his chest. His advisor was standing before him and next to him also his shield was present. A bit more back he saw Nyx still as well and there were some people he didn't know present as well, he assumed from their uniforms that they were medics.

"Look who woke up," Gladio said in a mocking voice before his expression turned serious, "How are you feeling?"

"Not that great actually... but what happened?" he responded in all honesty.

"You've collapsed during warp training Your Highness. Ulric had asked the medics afterwards to check on you. Fortunately it's just strain and you've been given some medication to make the pain more bearable," Ignis explained. His voice was full of concern and Noctis knew his advisor probably had been quite shocked to find out his charge had fainted during training.

"I see... how long have I been out for?"

"It's been just twenty minutes. Ignis and I have rushed over to your side as fast as we could when we've heard the news. But seriously Noct what were you thinking? Ulric has told us he warned you multiple times before that the strain on your back could be too much and yet you..." but Gladio didn't finish his sentence, instead he swallowed the words and turned his head in annoyance to avoid Noctis's eyes.

"It's not like I don't know Gladio... but what else could I do? It's not like the risk of straining my back would become any less as time would pass you know," Noctis responded in annoyance.

"This is most unfortunate indeed," Ignis replied deep in thought. He then turned his head back to Ulric and called out to him, "My apologies but I think it'd might be for the best if we'd suspend the Prince's training from here on out. It's most obvious that his back can't take this training. Thank you for your help thought Mister Ulric.

"Mister Ulric...? I mean... I apologize as well that this has happened, I understand the training sessions can't continue this way," Nyx replied and afterwards he directed his attention to Noctis, "I apologize Your Higness, I wish you the best." He bowed towards Noctis before leaving the training room all together.

"Suspend the training? What the hell Ignis?!" Noctis shouted at his advisor. This was not what he wanted. He wanted to warp just like his father had, it had been one of his dreams and after one problem they would suspend his training already? Why even?

"Don't act like a brat now. Your father as well suspected you would not be able to warp Noct, the Marilith has left it's mark and it's time you'd accept that. I shall continue teaching you more fighting styles from now on out as well now that warping is no longer an option," Gladio responded. He was quite angry with his charge for pushing through with this training, now look what had happened.

Noctis knew Gladio was right, he knew, but he didn't want to admit it. Frustrated he punched the floor of the training room a few times until his knuckles started to hurt. This was not how he had imagined this day to go at all...

"That's enough Noct," Ignis said firmly before gesturing something to Gladio.

Before Noctis could react he had been picked up by Gladio in bridal style and he stared surprised in his shield's eyes, "What the hell Gladio?!"

"It's time you got back to your room, or do you wanna stay down on the floor all day? Your call really," Gladio responded as he followed Ignis as they exited the training room.

"No... I should probably rest..." Noctis responded in barely a whisper. He felt ashamed of himself. First he had fainted during training and now he had to be carried back to his room. Could this day get any worse?

"That's correct Noct, you will probarly feel allot better after you've rested," Ignis said. He was leading the way back to Noctis's bedroom and upon reaching it he opened the door for Gladio who put his charge down on the bed.

The moment his body touched the bed Noctis could feel his eyes drooping. He had felt the medication working earlier but hadn't wanted to give in to tired feeling he was getting from it, but now that he felt comfortable he just couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. In mere seconds he fell asleep.

===========================================

With a groan Noctis awoke in the middle of the night. His back felt stiff and hurt but it was nothing compared to how his back felt before. He silently thanked Eos that he hadn't strained it any worse then he did. He sat up carefully and took his phone that was laying beside him on the nightstand. He hadn't let Prompto know anything after his failed warp attempt and he knew his friend must have been worried. They messaged each other every day at least a few times and he had just disappeared, not even leaving a good night message.

Noctis opened an app and a chat window appeared. In this chat he himself, Prompto and as well Gladio and Ignis were present. The chat had been made to exchange information on the Prince's health and whereabouts, but they had used it to chat in general as well. Prompto had been added to the chat at first in order to let the other two know if anything had happened while in school, but in the end all four of them became good friends.

He noticed many new messages had been posted when he was sleeping and looked at them in surprise. Both Ignis and Gladio had let Prompto know what had happened and he was thankful that they had done that so that his friend wouldn't worry as much.

(6:03 PM) Ignis: Noctis injured himself while training, he probably won't respond for a while.  
(6.04 PM) Prompto: What  
(6:04 PM) Prompto: Is he ok  
(6:04 PM) Prompto: What happened  
(6:04 PM) Gladio: Calm down.  
(6:04 PM) Prompto: How can I be calm  
(6:05 PM) Ignis: He strained his back, he's sleeping in his room now.  
(6:05 PM) Prompto: Oh  
(6:05 PM) Prompto: Dahm  
(6:06 PM) Prompto: That sucks  
(6:06 PM) Prompto: I hope he feels better soon  
(6:06 PM) Gladio: Can you stop stretching the chat already?!  
(6:07 PM) Prompto: Sorry big guy  
(6:07 PM) Ignis: He's just concerned Gladio.  
(6:07 PM) Prompto: Yes I am  
(6:07 PM) Prompto: I mean he's my best friend  
(6:08 PM) Gladio: So are we, just finish your sentences before you send your messages already.  
(6:08 PM) Prompto: Whups  
(6:08 PM) Prompto: Sorry  
(6:09 PM) Prompto: It won't happen again  
(6:09 PM) Gladio: ...  
(6:10 PM) Ignis: We will keep you up to date with his health. I'm sure he'll text you when he wakes again.  
(6:10 PM) Prompto: Thank you Iggy

Noctis burst into laughter after reading the chat log. That's typical Prompto to tease Gladio like that. His friends really made him feel better. After he finished reading he opened his private session with Prompto. His best friend had send him some private chats as well and he started responding to them.

(6:15 PM): Prompto: Dude are you ok? I've heard what happened. Please let me know when you're awake.  
(6:16 PM): Prompto: Feel better soon!  
(11:13 PM): Prompto: Good night buddy... even though you're probably sleeping still.  
(3:46 AM): Noctis: I'm alright Prom, thank you for worrying. My back still hurts pretty badly but I'm alright. I will call you tomorrow. Sleep well.

After he finished typing his message he put his phone back on the nightstand and laid back down on his bed before letting out an annoyed sigh. He didn't wanted to stop his training, he wanted to master warping. Imagine if he didn't, he'd be the only one in the history of the Lucis royal family who never learned to warp; he'd be the joke of the family. On top of that it had been his dream, he couldn't give up on his dream like that now could he?

After thinking for it a little while longer he made up his mind. He grabbed his phone again and tapped the alarm clock app. He set his alarm for 8:00 AM. He hated waking up in the morning and he might regret it but he had to do this. After making sure the alarm was set correctly he put his phone down again and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

===========================================

At 8:30 AM Noctis was walking through the Citadel hallways. The Crownsguard looked at him in surprise but said nothing but the "Good morning" that was routine. He suspected they were surprised to see the Crown Prince up in the morning but that they were to afraid to comment on it and he didn't really care. It had taken him quite some willpower to get up, but in the end he had done it.

After wandering the Citadel for a small while he ended up at the training room again. He knew that at 8:30 AM everyday the Kingsglaive were training for about an hour and this was his chance. He knew he could find Nyx Ulric here now. Yes he had been forbidden to interact with Kingsglaive and the room had to be full of them now. On top of that he's alone... he sure as well would get a scolding later, but right now he didn't care.

Noctis opened the door and indeed the room was full of Kingsglaive who looked at him in surprise and bewilderment the moment he entered the room. As fast as he had entered, the room had filled itself with whispers but Noctis ignored them, instead he searched for Nyx and walked towards him the moment he had localized his position.

Nyx who was as surprised as the other glaives tried to regain his posture and bowed in front of him. The Kingsglaive next to him followed his lead, "Your Highness, this is a surprise. I'm glad to see you're up and about again."

"I'm alright, resting worked miracles," Noctis responded while observing the Glaive's behavior, "I came because I needed to ask something. Please... continue my training."

Nyx looked up at his in surprise but his face turned grim after realising what exactly the Prince wanted from him, "I'm sorry Your Highness... I've been given orders that the training is unable to continue, I can't help you..."

"Yes you've been told that but... I tell you that I want to continue it... please..." Noctis pleaded. his voice sounded strained.

"I'm afraid I can't Your Highness, I've been given orders, I can't disobey orders..."

"Then I will order you now to continue it. My order overrules all other orders... except my dad's of course," Noctis said firmly. He hated giving orders to anyone, if anything he'd rather treat everyone the same, but in some situations, like this one, it was neccesary.

"Checkmate Nyx, Your Higness has you now," the voice came from the female next to Nyx. She had a slender posture and middle long brown hair and looked extremely amused at seeing Nyx struggle, "The name is Crowe Altius Your Highness."

"Nice to meet you," Noctis responded politely.

"I... alright Your Highness I shall obey and help you. What do you say we continue our training session tomorrow, same time as yesterday's session?" Nyx responded. He sounded uncertain but he was unable to refuse an order, especially coming from such an important person.

"I swear Nyx I never thought I'd see you this polite ever. Especially towards this brat," another man said. He was sitting next to Crowe and looked unimpressed.

"Libertus! This is the Crown Prince! Do you wanna be executed or locked for treason?!" Crowe's voice sounded, she sounded nervous and was gesturing with her arms and hands wildly at her friend.

Noctis couldn't help but to start laughing at this. So Nyx Ulric wasn't all that polite as he was acting towards Noctis after all? That was just perfect, all he wanted was to interact with him normally as well. "Actually, just call me Noct, all my friends call me Noct. And just treat me like you'd treat anyone else."

"But Your Highness... I can't just..." Nyx said but he got cut off before he could continue his sentence.

"Oh yes you can. And I shall call you Nyx in response then," Noctis said as he winked at Nyx and both Crowe and Libertus as well.

"Oh... you've got me now... Dahm..." 

"Isn't that good for you Nyx, now you can finally be yourself," Crowe said as she hit him with her elbow in his rib while teasing him.

"Yeah..." Nyx responded in thought, "5PM tomorrow, don't be late kid. Also you'd probably be best of leaving here soon. It's not a lie that some Kingsglaive hold a grudge against the royal family..."

"Alright... don't forget Nyx... tomorrow 5PM!" Noctis said as he leaves in a hurry.

"Yes I will be there, don't worry!"

===========================================

Back in his room Noctis let's himself fall back on his bed. He grabs his phone and opens his chat window again. He had to tell the others the news; that he would continue his training sessions, but he was to afraid to tell them face to face...

(8:58 AM) Noctis: Guys, now don't get angry please but...  
(8:59 AM) Noctis: I'm continuing my training sessions.  
(8:59 AM) Noctis: I've decided this and no one can stop me.

Nervously Noctis looked at what he had just written. Had he sounded to bratty? But this was his decision and he feels like he made the right one...

(9:00 AM) Gladio: I'm coming over.  
(9:00 AM) Ignis: I'll be right there.

Well shit... that escalated fast. Noctis dropped his phone in surprise. He hadn't want to confront them in person and now they were on their way to his room. 

Within moments a knock sounded on his bedroom door and before he could even respond the door opened. Gladio stormed through the door opening with Ignis walking in after him.

"What the hell Noct? You're continuing your training? Have you lost your mind?" Gladio shouted at him.

"Gladio calm down, shouting isn't gonna change a thing," Ignis said who gave Gladio a glare that told more than a thousand words ever could, "But I agree Noct, this is not a good idea. I'm concerned even. I thought we agreed that ending the training sessions were in the best interest for your health?"

This made Noctis angry. He had never agreed to it, they all made the decision without him and he had enough of it, "You all agreed on that without me, I wanted to continue..."

"Well you can't, your body can't handle it. Wake up already, it's impossible!" Gladio continued shouting.

"Shut up Gladio, nothing is impossible if you have the willpower to continue trying!" Noctis shouted back at him. Gladio had no right to judge that it was impossible. He could do this... he would do this...

"Both of you should calm down, shouting will get us nowhere," Ignis interrupted them.

"No both of you are gonna listen to me for once now. I want this really badly and I will continue to do it. If you both can't agree with it then you leave me now choice," and as Noctis said that he cleared his throat, "Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia, you will both listen to your future King's wishes, that is an order." He finally had said it, he finally had said what he wanted... he ordered his friends and he hated that but what choice did he have? He looked at their reactions and to his surprise they both looked calm.

"I understand Your Highness, I, Ignis Scientia shall obey your orders"

"Yeah... I, Gladiolus Amicitia will respect my King's orders as well..."

Noctis looked startled at their faces. Did this really happen? Did they really take this well... he opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted by Gladio.

"I never knew you had it in you brat... to order us around finally. If you do that, then you must be really determined to go on with this. I respect that."

"I as well respect that. However from now on we will both accompany you to your training sessions. I can't have my charge faint upon me again," Ignis said.

"Yes... that's fine," Noctis responded. He had never imagined this would be the result of it, but in the end he's glad he went through with it. He would probably never order his friends around ever again, but this one time, it benefited him and he was grateful for it.

===========================================

The next few weeks were hard on Noctis. He had a small training session every other day and they usually only lasted about ten minutes. All he was allowed to do was imagination training and trying out different poses one could warp in. These poses usually resulted in twisting his back in very awkward ways, without trying to strain it. Noctis had no idea a human body could be twisted and bend in such awkward ways but he sure did it.

After three full weeks he finally had received permission again to try and warp. His imagination training had led to him fully imagining every small detail of his warping route. His other training had made him realise in what position his back would hurt the least and would strain the least. He was ready and he felt ready.

He closed his eyes to feel his connection to the crystal again and his magic. When he felt them he imagined his body disappearing and reappearing after following his weapon. He holds his hand up and throw his dagger as fast and far away he can and he twists his back in his most comfortable position before disappearing in blue crystals, however now when he reappeared he had his weapon in his hand and landed on the floor on his feet.

The warping had knocked the breath out of his lungs and he was sucking in every bit of air he could get greedily as fast as possible. His back hurt, but it didn't bother him as much. He had done it once now. Nyx had told him the first time is the worst, now he had succeeded however, he knew for sure that he could master this. Nothing is impossible, as long as you keep the willpower to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave kudo's or a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> Pointers:  
> \- Noctis is either 16 or 17 in this fanfiction. I couldn't quite decide on his age, but he's still at school.  
> \- That means Nyx is either 28 or 29.  
> \- Noctis is at the Citadel for a while because of his new training so it'd be easier to stay there instead of his apartment.  
> \- I didn't use dots at the chat window with Prompto because I felt he wouldn't use them if he was spamming the chat XD.  
> \- Nyx might seem OOC because he seems polite, but that's only natural. He's dealing with the Prince, he's supposed to be polite. You can see at the end that I tried to make his real personality show, but that's near the end so there's not much of it in this fanfiction.


End file.
